


The Collection

by Written_Ideas



Series: One-Shot Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_Ideas/pseuds/Written_Ideas
Summary: This is a collection of one-shot stories about Harry Potter characters with original characters.Chapter 1: The Visitor (Fred x OC): AU. It is after the Second Wizarding War and peace has finally returned. A young woman makes her way to visit a couple of old friends, the Weasley Twins, at their Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes Shop.Chapter 2: The Promise (George x OC): Takes place after George was injured during the Battle of the Seven Potters.





	1. The Visitor - Fred Weasley x OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. It is after the Second Wizarding War and peace has finally returned. A young woman makes her way to visit a couple of old friends, the Weasley Twins, at their Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes Shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! This is the first story in the collection. Hope you enjoy it and do let me know what you think. The next chapter will be called The Promise, with George Weasley taking center stage, assuming I don't suddenly have a more pressing idea swimming in my mind. Thank you for reading!

**Disclaimer **: I do not own anything except for my OC.****  
  


It was busy in the shop with several young wizards and witches hoping to buy something from the famous, or rather infamous, Weasley twins—known pranksters and close friends of The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. Despite the crowd that formed in the shop, Fred and George Weasley could still hear whenever the doorbell chimes. They apparated to the door, ready to welcome their new guest with charming smiles.  
  
“Welcome to-” Fred began.  
  
“-the Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes!” George completed.  
  
The young woman standing right in front of them startled at their sudden appearance and let out a yelp, turning bright pink from embarrassment. She tucked her loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear and let her emerald green eyes glance at both ginger-haired twin. Then, she smiled at them.  
  
“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” She managed to squeeze the words out before she was enveloped in a tight hug. She laughed, wrapping her arms around the young man’s neck. “George! Come on now, let me down!” George didn’t listen as he twirled her in a circle, making her laugh even harder. When he stopped, she leaned in and gave the younger twin a peck on the cheek. “I missed you too, Georgie.”  
  
George released her from his arms and turned to look at the ever-changing expressions on his twin’s face. He gave the young woman a light push forward towards his brother and gave Fred a pointed look.  
  
“Fred?” The young woman tried, a nervous smile on her face. “I’m sorry for dropping in unexpectedly, but-”  
  
Fred pulled her into a hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck. “Natasha,” he whispered.  
  
Natasha smiled, hugging him back with as much strength as she could. “I missed you, Fred.” She ran her fingers through his hair. It was an oddly familiar feeling and yet, it felt so foreign to her as well. Perhaps, it was far too long since she had the chance to be in his arms again. The former Gryffindor witch gestured at George to go ahead; she didn’t mind keeping Fred company.  
  
George grinned back, and was about to leave when another voice stopped him. Fred looked up, staring into Natasha’s eyes as he addressed his twin. “George, call Ron and Harry. I have business to attend to.” Before George had the chance to reply, Natasha let out a yelp as Fred picked her up in his arms and apparated away.  
  
George turned to look at a young 11-year-old boy and grinned. “Guess I’ll be calling for reinforcements, eh?”

  


Natasha found herself at the familiar Black Lake and she laughed, reaching out to hit Fred for dragging her so suddenly. Fred just grinned in return. Natasha took a seat on the grassy ground and patted the spot next to hers. It didn’t take long before Fred joined her on the ground, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she leaned her head on his shoulder. It was peaceful and quiet, reminding her of their schooling days when he wasn’t pranking anyone, and she wasn’t having her nose stuck in a book. George knew where to find them and it was always by the Black Lake.  
  
“Remember when Hagrid would find us here and he would try to get us to get back to the castle before it gets too dark?” Natasha asked, reminiscing about their time at Hogwarts.  
  
Fred smirked, “and then we’ll sneak into the kitchens for the food we missed during dinner.”  
  
“We did do that! Then George will have that weird knowing smile like we did something _scandalous _.” She winked at him, laughing as he winked back.__  
“Maybe we should have,” he teased.  
  
Natasha smiled. “I’d like that.” She placed her hand on his, interlocking their fingers together.  
  
“How are your legs?” Fred asked.  
  
It was clear to Natasha that he was trying to change the topic, but she decided that it wasn’t the right moment to push him. She looked down at her legs. “Well, I can walk again, if that’s what you’re asking about. Some days it hurts, on others it’s fine. It’s not something I can’t deal with.” It was an unusual sight to see Fred Weasley frowning. Then again, she remembered his reaction when she had temporarily lost her ability to walk. She placed her hand on his cheek, patting him affectionately. “It’s not your fault, Fred. It was _Rockwood’s _fault.”__  
  
“If I hadn’t joked with Perce-”  
  
“-you would have noticed the _sudden _curse?” She shook her head. “Fred Weasley, you wouldn’t have noticed it because you were busy with that other Death Eater. I noticed it and I took action- no, no, let me finish- I don’t regret it. You know,” she turned pink again, “I always notice you and everything that happens to and for you.”__  
  
He huffed, turning to look at a weirdly-shaped rock to avoid looking at her. Natasha could have sworn she saw a hint of pink on the ginger-haired freckled cheeks, but she knew better than to bring it up.  
  
“Though, I hate that you didn’t visit.”  
  
“Figured you hated me actually,” he mumbled, pulling her closer to him.  
  
She rolled her eyes, hitting him on the arm. “Like I could ever hate the famous Fred Weasley! Where else would I get a pygmy puff then?”  
  
“Oh, you wound me, Natasha. You wound me so.” Fred dramatically pretended like he was shot in his heart.  
  
Natasha laughed, shaking her head. There was a comfortable lull in their conversation as Natasha leaned against Fred’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. She knew that he knew what would have happened if she hadn’t pushed him away in that fight. She didn’t want to think about it. Besides, losing the ability to walk for a couple of months was something she would gladly go through again for him. After all, she did love him. She yawned, pulling herself from Fred. “Alright, I should get back to St. Mungos.” She gave him a pleading look. “A little help getting up?”  
  
Fred stood up and pulled her up. “Come on then, I’ll take you back there.” Fred held onto her as she staggered to stand upright. “Wouldn’t want you to trip or fall, now would we?”  
  
“Hold on.” She placed her hands on his shoulders. “I almost forget.”  
  
“What is-” But he was stopped from completing his sentence as she stood on her toes to kiss his lips. It didn’t take long for Fred to respond as he wrapped his arms around her. “That was nice,” Fred commented as they pulled apart.  
  
The sudden applause made the couple turn around to see their close friends and family grinning at them. George elbowed Ron. “Told you Natasha will kiss him first. Now pay up.”  
  
Fred walked over to them with Natasha hiding her face in her hands, groaning about embarrassing herself. “Georgie, where’s my share in that?”  
  
Molly pulled Natasha into a hug. “Oh my dear girl, what a pleasant surprise!”  
  
“You needed reinforcements for this?” Harry asked, rolling his eyes with a smile on his lips.  
  
Natasha and Fred shared a look as they held hands. “Yes.” They apparated away, leaving the Weasleys and their close friends behind. Harry Potter shook his head as the ginger-haired family started talking about having another party.

_____ _

  


____


	2. The Promise - George Weasley x OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after George was injured during the Battle of the Seven Potters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, and welcome to The Collection's second chapter! I have to admit that I wanted to do something more with this, but I'm not sure what more could be done at the moment. Anyway, hope it's enjoyable and maybe I will revisit it again and maybe a more concrete idea will spring up. Thanks for reading! Next up will probably be either Sirius Black or Draco Malfoy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC.

George knew how dangerous it was to be one of the seven Harrys, as they dubbed it. It could have been worst, George thought. At least he was alive. Losing an ear didn’t matter as much. He allowed his mother to fuss over him, his eyes searching through the crowd of people to find the familiar blonde young woman, but she was nowhere to be found.  
  
Fred sat beside him, a smirk on his face. “Looking for someone?” George just raised his eyebrow at his twin, his own lips curling into a matching smirk. Fred laughed. “She should be around here somewhere.”  
  
George nudged his brother and pushed himself up to get a better view. He didn’t bother fixing his bed hair as he stepped onto the ground. Fred shrugged and helped his twin up. If George thought he was well enough to move, who was Fred to stop him? After all, George had the common indecency to crack a horrible ear joke. Molly Weasley, the matron of the redheaded family, frowned but knew not to stop her son. She had seen the look on young Ava’s face. George made his way up the stairs, following the sounds of someone sniffling and pushed the door to the room he shared with his brothers open. A small figure was curled up in a ball, her body shaking, with only the light of the moon making everything slightly visible.  
  
“Ava,” he called out, approaching the eighteen-year-old. He plopped down onto the bed next to where she sat on the ground. She refused to turn around to face him, but she did reach out to hold George’s hand. “Ava, everything’s fine.”  
  
She shook her head. “You were bleeding, George.”  
  
“But I’m fine now,” said George, lowering his voice and hoping it would soothe her. “I’m _alive_.”  
  
It was sudden. One moment Ava was still staring out of the window and the next, she tackled him in a tight hug, hiding her face at the crook his neck. Of course, this didn’t go so well. George hadn’t expected it at all and when he realized what had happened, it looked like Ava was straddling him as his back lay on the bed. George froze, letting the blonde girl to keep on crying. He hadn’t thought how much it would have affected her. He didn’t realize how much she cared for him.  
  
The door opened, and George turned to see Fred poking his head in, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Sorry, mate. Didn’t know you were… _busy_.” The grin on his twin’s face proved that Fred was not sorry in the least, but George didn’t care.  
  
Ava had jumped back, landing on her butt in between George’s legs. She glared at Fred. “Shoo!” She had grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at the door.  
  
Fred yelped as he shut the door behind him. Before Fred left the couple alone, he shouted, “Remember to behave, Georgie! I do need to sleep tonight!”  
  
George and Ava stared at each other before bursting out into laughter. Ava shook her head. “He’s an idiot, isn’t he?”  
  
“Yeah, he definitely is.” George pulled Ava back into his arms, with her back against his chest. “What’s the matter?”  
  
Ava sighed, “the _war_. We’re not- we’re not ready for any of this… You, _you_ got hurt, George!” She bit her bottom lip. “What if… what if someone dies? What if _I_ die?”  
  
George furrowed his eyebrows, his mouth set into a frown. “That’s nonsense. I’m going to protect you.”  
  
“And that’s the thing! You wouldn’t want me to die much like how I don’t want you to die. You need to protect yourself, George. I want you to keep _yourself_ safe. Promise me you’ll be more careful.” Ava pleaded, turning her head at an uncomfortable angle to see George’s expression.  
  
The ginger-haired young man stared off into space, a blank expression on his face. It was true that he had done things because he wanted to protect the people he cared about. It was just the Weasley way, perhaps, but it didn’t mean he didn’t care for his own life. But if he was the only person around that could save his family, his friends, or Ava, he knew he would do it immediately. He looked up at the earnest expression on Ava’s face. He placed his hand on her cheek, raising his head to reach her lips. The young blonde responded before pulling back and landing on the bed beside him. She had laughed at the pout on George’s face as he reached out for her again.  
  
“Not until you promise me,” she warned, darting out of the bed and peering down at him with a raised eyebrow. Then, she held out her pinky. “Come on, pinky-promise.”  
  
George gave her an amused smile as he reached out with his pinky. As their fingers curled around one another, George noticed how her fingers were much smaller than his. A soft smile spread across his face as he pulled her into a hug. “I solemnly swear I will be more careful as per my lady’s wishes,” he promised in a fake posh accent.  
  
Ava planted a kiss on his lips. “And your lady humbly accepts your promise,” she replied, a warm smile on her face.


	3. Author's Announcement

Hey everyone, I want to thank you guys for your patience these past few weeks. I know I haven't been updating in a while and I really am sorry to say that this is not a new chapter. Instead, I just wanted to explain the reasons for my hiatus and well, long story short, I was sick these past few weeks and it came one after another: sore throat, cough, cold, and fever. Though I could not write any new chapters for The Gift of Death, The Collection, and Second Time Around, I still wanted to keep writing something. If any of you are interested, I hope you will try these quizzes I came up with! (P.S: hopefully my sick-addled mind still came up with something fun... *nervous laughter*)

[Which Harry Potter Character Will Be Your Yule Ball Date?](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/10684855/Which-Harry-Potter-Character-Will-Be-Your-Yule-Ball-Date)

[Which Naruto Character is Interested in You?](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/10687177/Which-Naruto-Character-is-Interested-in-You)

I plan to finish the story request for The Collection first and then, I will move on to the other two Harry Potter stories. Hopefully, I can get the new chapters uploaded soon. Thanks again for enjoying and following these stories! Write to you guys again real soon - WrittenIdeas


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: AU. A little romantic tryst in a world where wizarding families are feuding with non-magic folk.
> 
> Author's Note: Hey there and welcome back to the next chapter! I started thinking about writing this story some time ago, but I finally got myself to write it out. Fair warning, it is written in second-person POV, because I wanted to try something different. Interestingly enough, this story shares the same theme, "fugitive," as the other stories I'm currently working on/already uploaded for the week. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Just a little reminder, I do not own anything except the short story written here. 

           You pressed your palm flat onto the rough, rocky surface. Taking in the fresh smell of wet dirt, you continued making your way deeper into the earthy structure. As you crept along, you heard the echo of tiny pebbles bouncing off the hard ground—not that you could have seen it.

                _Swoosh_!

                You pressed forward. Your ears picked up the sound of rushing water and you knew you were close. Then, your feet stumbled, and you braced yourself.

                A warm pair of arms caught you. “ _Lumos_ ,” a voice whispered right beside your ear. The cave was suddenly bright, and you looked up with a tiny frown.

                “Malfoy,” you sighed in relief. You straightened yourself back up and stepped away from the smirking platinum blond in front of you. Pretending to rub dust off your pants, you tried to look as though your stumbling hadn’t happened at all. “If you were here before me, you could have used your little spell earlier,” you mumbled, turning your face away to hide the pout that might have appeared on your face.

                “If I did that, dearest (l/n), I would miss you falling right into my arms,” Draco Malfoy responded, a haughty expression on his face.

                _Stupid wizards and their stupid wands_.

                “Classy.”

                “I know,” Draco moved closer, chuckling lightly as he caught sight of your glare. But, his expression turned serious. He grabbed your hand and started leading you towards the waterfall with his wand to guide the way. “Hurry!” He told you, a sense of urgency in the air as the both of you made your way down some slippery slope.

                Your heartbeat quickened. It was faint, but you heard it. You heard the angry shouts. Without much thought, you squeezed Draco’s hand. He squeezed your hand back while keeping his attention on moving further away from the people looking for Draco and yourself. You finally relaxed upon reaching the crashing waterfall. Placing your butt down on a boulder, you took a couple of seconds to steady your breath. You glanced around the cave, trying to catch sight of any of the people following the both of you. Draco pulled you into his arms as the light on his wand flickered out.

                “What are-”

                “Shh...”

                You stayed silent and still, trying your hardest to hear if anyone was approaching. It was near impossible with the waterfall right beside you. Then, you felt warm lips pressed against yours. It took a second, but soon you responded to Draco’s kiss, placing your hand on his cheek and entangling your other hand in his hair.

                The both of you pulled apart, gasping for breath. You reached out, lightly smacking Draco on his chest. “A little warning next time!” you hissed into his ear. You didn’t have to look at him to know he was smirking at you, probably feeling triumphant.

                “They’re gone,” Draco said, before using the _lumos_ spell to light up the area.

                You looked around the cave and the waterfall, finally realizing that the tension and fear you felt while being chased had vanished after Draco had kissed you. You turned away from him, hoping he wouldn’t catch the grin forming on your face. You wanted to believe that he had done that on purpose—to help you relax. Reaching out, you wrapped your arms around Draco Malfoy, the most infuriatingly-contradicting boyfriend in the world.

                “I see you missed me,” he smirked, a light chuckle escaped him.

                “Shut up, Malfoy, and let me enjoy this moment.”

                You pressed your face into his chest, breathing in his oddly-smoky smell. You only had this time to spend with him and you intended to enjoy it. You felt him resting his chin on the top of your head, his arms around your back and waist. Once morning came, Draco had to return to his wizarding family and you had to return to your family—your non-magic family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: If you do enjoy short story fic, please give my new stories, Love is [BLANK] a chance! Thanks again for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it :)


End file.
